HPC04
is the 4th episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 296th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The episode focuses on Pretty Cure's friendship, why Tsubomi became Cure Blossom and the introduction of Kumojaki. Synopsis ''Tsubomi fears that she may be holding Erika back as a Cure, realizing how much better at it she appears to be. As this is going on they find a similar situation occurring at school. '' Summary People are running from a Desertrian while a man with red hair is smiling down at the scenery. Pretty Cure rushes the monster and Cure Marine suggests they do a combination kick. However, Cure Blossom trips, causing a distraction and Marine gets hit by the Desertrian. Recovering, Cure Blossom summons the Blossom Tact, but before she can use Pink Forte Wave, she sees a little boy unable to move from the monster, and thus she runs over to him to help. However, the Desertrian knocks the Blossom Tact away from her, and as it is about to attack them when Cure Marine steps in and uses Marine Impact to distract it long enough to use Blue Forte Wave. Both the boy and Cure Blossom become impressed, but after the boy admits that Blossom isn't very cool, she is left feeling saddened as Chypre and Coffret tell her to find the Blossom Tact. It's then the red-haired male appears and hands it over as "present" before introducing himself as Kumojaki. He leaves claiming that they are the weakest of all Cures. The following day Tsubomi is still left feeling down for being so troublesome. Erika calls her from her window, wishing her a good morning and wishing for Tsubomi to do her best today. Tsubomi hesitantly agrees before deciding to make herself cheer up. At the Desert Apostles' home base, Sasorina is reporting Cure Marine's appearance to Sabaku. Although she states that Cure Marine is stronger than Cure Blossom, Kumojaki appears and states that they are still weak, and asks to fight them once again, since he was only observing them before. Meanwhile, at Myoudou Academy, Tsubomi is unable to remain in good spirits as she watches Erika manage to display how courageous, strong-willed, and popular Erika is. This leads her to believe that she is unworthy of being her partner. At lunch, Erika asks Tsubomi to come over at Fairy Drop after school, as there is something she wants to try. When they arrive, Erika explains that they should try to practice some activities in the fashion club, including searching for clothes to use. Tsubomi suggests black and gray, which causes Erika to realize she must be feeling down, revealing that she has been studying color therapy. She tries to cheer her up by taking her on a run, where they witness Kumazawa Ayumi leave Ogasawara Mao, saying that she wants to practice alone for a while. Not knowing of Tsubomi's dilemma, Erika tells Mao that she is much stronger than Ayumi and should look for a better partner, making Tsubomi think that Erika will abandon her and look for a better Cure as her partner. Erika's statement also makes Mao angry, and Tsubomi quickly leaves without explaining herself as Erika expresses confusion. Chypre and Coffret watch them, worried that the Pretty Cure duo is disbanding so quickly. Later, Tsubomi goes to Coupe and asks him why she became Pretty Cure when she's only a burden. Kaoruko appears to comfort her and tells her that an important thing about being a Pretty Cure is to have a strong will and be full of love- which Tsubomi possesses. Meanwhile, Mao is busy training in order to become stronger in hopes that she will be strong enough to avoid holding Ayumi back. Suddenly, Kumojaki appears and steals her Heart Flower. Tsubomi quickly locates Erika and the Desertrian finds them. Coffret reveals that her heart flower was stolen and the girls transform into Pretty Cure. As they attack it, it painfully voices how saddened it is over being abandoned. Before they can land a hit, they suddenly trip and Marine takes a hit for Blossom. Blossom apologizes for always dragging Marine down but she claims this isn't true and stops the Desertrian before it can hit them. As they try to hold it off Tsubomi says she's too useless to be of any help. Marine understands her feelings and scolds her for not telling her this sooner, then she claims neither of them is bad, and she cares about Blossom even if she has trouble. They need both of their powers to defeat their enemies and as long as they realize this they will become even stronger. Suddenly the girls shove the Desertrian away and reconcile, with Marine saying that she only wants Blossom as her partner. Kumojaki accuses their feelings of being nothing more than garbage and Blossom chastises him for these words as the Desertrian resumes its attack. Chypre and Coffret suggest they combine their attacks so with nothing left to lose the girls do just then to release Precure Floral Power Fortissimo. They defeat the Desertrian and regain the Heart Flower as Kumojaki takes off. They combine the two spheres together and Mao returns, so the girls drop her off with Ayumi at the Tennis Court. Mao awakens there to find Ayumi holding her with concern. She takes a moment to realize where she was, then begs Ayumi not to leave her. Ayumi is confused and questions her words before confessing that she felt the same way as Mao. Confused, Mao is soon relieved to know that Ayumi doesn't hate her like she was worried. This leads the duo to realize they didn't trust each other enough and agree to keep going, for their friendship and their partnership. As this is going on, Tsubomi explains what the Star Flower means to Erika, when suddenly Coffret feels something and gains a new Heart Seed. They pop it into the Pot and head home as the day slowly concludes. Erika determines that their friendship had strengthened today, and she asks Tsubomi to confirm that they are best friends now. Major Events *The third and fourth Heart Seeds are collected into the Heart Pot. *Kumojaki is introduced. *Hanasaki Tsubomi and Kurumi Erika become best friends. *Cures Blossom and Marine use Floral Power Fortissimo for the first time. *This is the first time the owner of a Heart Flower has not been introduced. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Coupe Villains *Kumojaki *Sasorina *Dark Cure *Sabaku *Snackey *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Ogasawara Mao *Kumazawa Ayumi *Tsurusaki *Kurumi Momoka *Sawai Naomi *Sakuma Toshiko *Shiku Nanami *Tada Kanae Hanakotobahttp://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/HPC02?action=edit&section=9 The Blue Star Flower owned by Mao means "Trusting Heart". By having trust between friends, their bond with become stronger. Trivia Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!